Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson '''(a.k.a. Nik or '''Klaus)' '''is the Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, and the son of an unnamed werewolf and Esther. He has six half-siblings: a deceased unnamed older half-brother, four other half-brothers named Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and a younger half-sister named Rebekah. Klaus is also the step-son of Mikael, with whom he had a strained relationship before the latter got killed. Little is known about his werewolf side of the family due to Mikael's onslaught. He is first mentioned in a conversation between Rose and Stefan when she warns him about the Originals. She tells him that Klaus is believed to be the most hated and feared of all the Originals and those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Over the centuries, Klaus has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the few members of his inner circle. For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super race of vampire-werewolf hybrids. In 1492, he finally got his chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches and warlocks to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina Petrova, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. He is the main antagonist of Season 2, making his first appearance in ''Know Thy Enemy, in Alaric's body. Season 3 also started with him and Stefan Salvatore as being the main antagonists, but by the end of the season he had become an anti-hero, with Esther and Alaric Saltzman being the main antagonists. He is also one of the supporting antagonists of Season 4. He will have the lead role in The Originals (TV Series) and is now living in New Orleans. He is close friends with Caroline Forbes whom he is in love with and best friends with Marcel. Klaus is also the first undead creature in the history of the world known to have impregnated a woman. Klaus is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Niklaus Mikaelson/Season 2|Season Two Niklaus Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Niklaus Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four Season Five Klaus was mentioned by Tyler and Caroline in Monster's Ball. The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Klaus is first seen during a flashback to the early 18th century, a crew search through an "abandoned" ship and see the two coffins containing Klaus' neutralized brothers, Finn and Kol. Elijah and Rebekah appear, the latter having fed on and killed members of the crew, before introducing themselves. Klaus, suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs with a dead body in his arms and blood on his mouth, laughs with Rebekah about "leaving the best til last", in regards to introducing them, Rebekah retorts by calling him a beast as Klaus tosses the corpse down the stairs. In the present, Elijah arrives in New Orleans in an attempt to find his brother, and he heads into the bar, Rousseau's in which he strikes up conversation with the human barmaid. He tells her about his brother's paranoia that people are conspiring against him, and asks if she knows of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Elijah, after finding out about Jane-Anne's execution, he demands to know what she wanted with Niklaus from her sister; Sophie. As Sophie tells her of Niklaus' predicament, he soon meets Hayley and he uses his tactile telepathy in order to show her memories of his human days. He shows her the night that Henrik died, how Klaus carried his body back to the village. He also shows her after their transition, he, Niklaus and their father; Mikael were in the woods when Klaus suddenly drops, screaming in agony as he begins to transform into a wolf, indicating he had recently made his first kill. Later flashbacks show Mikael and Elijah tying Klaus to a wooden pole as their mother; Esther casts a spell to suppress Klaus' werewolf side. Klaus quietly begged Elijah to help him, however Elijah followed his father's wishes. Klaus is first seen in the present standing upon a balcony as Elijah appears behind him, telling him he has found out who is conspiring against him. As Klaus is told of Hayley's pregnancy, he is outraged, believing Hayley to have slept with somebody else and doesn't believe what they are saying is the truth. As he leaves, he snarls for them to kill Hayley and the baby. Elijah follows him outside in order to get him to change his mind. Elijah's words don't pacify him and he continues to deny the pregnancy and that it will not give him power, and he isn't willing to be manipulated by the witches. Klaus is then later seen with Marcel, observing the courtyard, the vampire's and loud music. He converses with Marcel over trivial matters however begins to grow increasingly annoyed with the younger vampire when he calls New Orleans "my town". Klaus huffs that before he left 100 years ago, Marcel was a "pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips" of those who brought him down as a child. Marcel knows he is jealous and snarls that it is his town, that he is the king. Klaus stands for afew moments, the music quietening down as people observe the scene, including Eiljah from afar. Klaus smirks before quickly turning and biting one of Marcel's closest vampires, infecting them with his bite. He says to Marcel that he broke one of his rules.. yet he is immortal and cannot die, walking away saying "who has the power now, friend?" The witches have told Elijah, that Klaus had until midnight to change his mind about the child and Hayley's life before they die- as Jane-Anne's spell linked Sophie and Hayley together. As Klaus is heavily drinking around a back lot in the quarter, he smashes a bottle upon the floor, knowing Elijah is behind him. Klaus tells him to stop harping on about the baby, and Elijah vamp-speeds towards him, determined to knock some sense into him. The two begin scrapping, and Klaus knocks Elijah off him before the latter returns, saying he will belt him like "their father used to", in order for him to regain his humanity. Klaus calls him pathetic, and a "sentimental fool" as Elijah tries to mention family once more. Elijah walks off leaving Klaus to ponder the events. Klaus is later sitting upon a bench, seemingly haven thought about things, when Elijah sits down next to him. Klaus solemnly reveals that the town was his home once, and he wants it back, that he wants to be king again. Elijah asks if that is all the child means to him, before saying the child could change him, giving him something he never had; unconditional love of family. Klaus then looks at him and tells him to tell Sophie that they have a deal. The next day, Elijah is helping Hayley unpack things in their new house, which was co-incidentally their old house when they lived there, and he tells her he would always protect her. Klaus appears, taunting "noble Elijah, keeping his word", he tells Elijah he healed Thierry and Marcel thinks he is on his side again. Elijah and Klaus are talking in another room, taking sheets off their old belongings. Klaus says that they can destroy Marcel's army from the inside. Elijah asks about Rebekah. Klaus knows that Rebekah doesn't care and that he "shoved her in a box once too many times", the elder brother says she will hopefully come around. Klaus, reaching down beside an object says he hopes Rebekah stays far away as there is a weakness in Rebekah that Marcel would exploit. Elijah asks what that is. Klaus simply looks at him and says "you", before quickly shoving a dagger into his chest. As Elijah desiccates, Klaus says family is a weakness and that if he is to win this war, he has to do it alone. In House of the Rising Son, In Tangled Up In Blue, In Girl in New Orleans, In'' Sinners and Saints,'' In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Personality Untriggered Werewolf While he was still a untriggered werewolf, Klaus had a complicated life, he was close with his brothers Elijah and Henrik, and his sister Rebekah, whom he affectionately called "Bekah". However, he had a strained relationship with his overbearing father, Mikael, who was harder on him than on any of his siblings. Klaus even admitted to Rebekah that Mikael frightened him which made him constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. His mother, Esther, often tried to calm Mikael when he became angry with Klaus but she never tried to stop him from humiliating her son. This led him to resent both his parents and possibly to be jealous of his siblings for having their approval. In the director's cut of the backdoor pilot of the Originals, Elijah pointed out that as a human, Klaus was so full of love. Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid Klaus is de scribed as being sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Klaus has little to no regard for human life in general, the opposite of his half-brother, Elijah, who lives by a moral compass, has compassion and regard for human life and shows ability to feel guilt and remorse for his actions. Despite his negative traits, he has shown to be very protective of his half sister, Rebekah, who stayed by his side for centuries. Unbeknownst to any, Klaus was not the son of Mikael, but of a werewolf in another village which made Klaus both aggressive and angry. When they became vampires, all these emotions were heightened and Klaus' temper became worse than ever. Years of humiliation at Mikael's hands and Esther's indifference, coupled with her rejection of him as her son, led Klaus to kill his own mother in revenge. After this, Klaus shut off his humanity to any but his family, killing any who crossed his path. Vengeful and power-hungry, he will stop at nothing to achieve his ends and remove those who stand in his way. However, Klaus does not believe that death is a punishment as seen when he denies Katherine death, instead keeping her alive so that she will suffer for having betrayed him. He will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits his needs. He has also shown a penchant for working with witches which was mentioned by Katherine in Know Thy Enemy. Klaus also has a sense of honor and will not go back on his word although, like his half-brother Elijah, he will always look for loopholes in the deals he makes. He has also shown a sadistic side notably when he deals with humans or vampires who have crossed him, such as Elena, Damon and Katherine. However, Klaus' hunger for power actually hides a deep fear of being alone which must stem from his step-father's treatment of him. He wants the hybrids so that he will not be the sole member of his race as Esther intended when she placed the curse on him. He also desires, beyond anything else, to be reunited with friends and family as shown by his desire to have Stefan, his one-time friend, and his family back at his side. He has shown to have a softer side when he is around Caroline, but rarely shows it around other people, Caroline brings out Klaus' humanity, he also holds grudges against the people who try to kill him, or members of his family, and rarely lets it go, when ever Klaus is in a situation, where he could be killed permanently, he always reveal information that keeps him from being killed, like when he told Elijah that he didn't bury their family at sea, or when he told Stefan and Damon he is the one who sired their bloodline, Klaus rarely gets made a fool out of, also doesn't like to be made a fool out of either. He is rarely caught off guard, or by surprise, he is very intelligent and he is always two steps, ahead of his enemies, Klaus is not as forgiving as his half-brother Elijah, he rarely forgives anyone. Physical Appearance Klaus is an attractive figure. His height is 5'11. Klaus possesses curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. As a vampire and a warrior (10th century), he is well-built. Klaus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was once a nobleman in the 15th century. Klaus clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it (ex: the ritual of the moonstone; the Original ball thrown by Esther). He uses accessories, such as leather bracelets or necklace as seen in some scenes at the beginning of season 3. Relationships Elijah is Klaus' older half-brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the the same woman, Tatia. After transitioning into vampires, along with their sister, Rebekah, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". In 1492, their close relationship crumbled upon the arrival of the doppelganger Katerina Petrova. Klaus wanted to use her blood to break the Hybrid Curse, however after her escape, Klaus was furious and blamed his brother. Although Elijah promised he would find her, their relationship never recovered as in 2010, Elijah planned to help the Salvatore's and Elena Gilbert kill Klaus. After Klaus broke the curse, at Elijah's mercy, he revealed that he didn't kill their family and that their bodies were safe. Elijah saved his brother's life, however was neutralized in return. Their bitter relationship continued after Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore, however became allies after their mother returned and were unsure of her intentions regarding their family. In the season three finale, Elijah bargained for his brother's body back and was clearly devastated by his death. Throughout the trials and tribulations which threatened to rip their brotherly bond, they have recently begun mending their relationship and even though Klaus refused to grant Katherine freedom by Elijah's request, Elijah has stated he won't give up on finding Niklaus' redemption. ---- Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Klaus' younger half-sister. Out of all hi s siblings, he is most close to her and very protective of her. Klaus cares very deeply for Rebekah, he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. They are loyal to each other. They have never left each other's side and stood by one another no matter what happens. But after Klaus was "supposedly" killed by Alaric in The Departed, Rebekah is heartbroken after losing her older half-brother whom she loved and never left her. When she finds out in the season four premiere that he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally fall apart when he chose to save Caroline over his own sister. Rebekah confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything. It was always her that was there for him when Finn, Kol, and Elijah weren't. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her when he tells her they are no longer family. But later in the season, Klaus saves her when Kol nearly kills her with a white oak stake. Even when she hates him, he shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what's happened between them. ---- Caroline Forbes Klaus and Caroline's relationship has slowly been coming together ever since he saved her life on her birthday in Our Town. Klaus later develops an unrequited romantic interest in Caroline, and invites her to his family's ball. At the ball, they dance and talk together and she soon discovers a soft side to Klaus. When she returns home that night, she finds a hand-drawn picture of her and a horse, from Klaus. As the series progresses, Klaus falls for her even more because she's too smart to be seduced by him, she's beautiful, strong, and full of light. If one thing is for certain about the two of them, it’s that there is definitely something there. Whether it’s just flirtatious chemistry or something more but they definitely have a spark. While in New Orleans, he calls Caroline and tells her he’s standing in his most favorite place in the world and all he can think about is how much he would love to bring her there and share it with her. When Klaus returns for her graduation, he tells Caroline that he intends to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. He believes one day that she will choose him and let him show her the world. ---- Marcel Gerard Marcel is Klaus' best friend and former student. It's complicated but they respect each other. There's definitely a history between them. Also, Marcel is very much in favor of embracing your true nature as a vampire and that’s something he learned from Klaus and that’s something that they certainly have in common. When Klaus returns to New Orleans after 200 years, he finds that Marcel has taken control of the city. Seeing that his former student has used everything he's taught him and achieve glory, Klaus wants what he has, forming a rivalry between the two. But Klaus still sees Marcel as his old friend. ---- Other Relationships *Klaus and Kol (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah (Sibling Rivalry/Close Siblings) *Damon and Klaus (Friends/Partners in crime) *Stefan and Klaus (Friends/Former Partners in crime) *Klaus and Tyler (Enemies) *Klaus and Bonnie (Enemies) *Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler (Former Love triangle) *Klaus and Tatia (Former Love Interest) *Klaus and Silas (Enemies) *Klaus and Alaric (Enemies) *Klaus and Katherine (Enemies) *Klaus and Elena (Frenemies) *Mikael and Klaus (Enemies) *Klaus and Finn (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Klaus and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Klaus and Hayley (Friends/The Mother of His Unborn daughter) *Camille and Klaus (Friends) *Klaus and Greta (Allies) *Klaus and Gloria (Allies) *Klaus and Sophie (Former Allies) *Klaus and Davina (Enemies) }} Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus is much stronger than any immortal, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single swipe of his arm and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Like regular vampires he grows stronger with time, his muscular physique is much more defined and his muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus is much faster than any immortal, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. His speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus has a far more enhanced sense of hearing, sight, smell, and taste which is better than any original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. His senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus possess much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity, than any original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. *'Super Durability' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can take far more trauma than any original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans, can without much discomfort or injury. Vervain, Wolfsbane, and wood do not weaken him making him practically indestructible. *'Mind Compulsion' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can compel the minds of most sentient creatures: humans, non-original vampires, and non-original hybrids. He cannot compel supernatural hunters, due to them being immune to mental manipulation. It is unknown if he can or cannot compel witches, or werewolves. *'Immortality' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus does not physically age. He is immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus has a limited degree of control over his own emotions. He can switch off his humanity to make killing easier for him. *'Day Walking' - Klaus is able to move around during the day. *'Hybrid Sire Bond' - non-original Hybrids are all turned by Klaus from werewolves. In doing this he has taken their pain of turning into a werewolf away. They, thus, feel obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. They listen to Klaus as if they're his slaves. *'Healing Blood' - Only Klaus's blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. * Transformation Control ''' - Klaus has complete control of his transformation since he first transitioned from original vampire to werewolf to the original hybrid when he broke the curse. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a wolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid can transform partially, displaying their wolf eyes and teeth. It can be assumed that unlike non-original hybrids, Klaus has complete control and awareness of his actions, even in his wolf form. *Werewolf Bite' - Werewolf bites contain a poison which is fatal to vampires. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus's bites take effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite, and a non-original hybrid bite. *'Lie Detection''' - Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus can sense if someone is lying to him or not. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can use his wolf traits to further enhance his own abilities. *'Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even when they are still in their human forms, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, however when Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shown that a hybrid's claws is sharp enough, to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Procreation' - Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus has the ability to procreate. *'Immunity to Silver' - While Klaus can be hurt by silver physically, he appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect Klaus due to his werewolf heritage. *'Shapeshifting' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus can turn into a wolf at will. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently. *'Fangs' - Being the Original Hybrid, Klaus has two sets of fangs and his eyes are yellow. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - The only physical weapon that can permanently kill Klaus. It comes from an Ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood in existence, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Niklaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old. This tree was eventually cut down, used to make Wickery Bridge, and later turned into stakes from the bridge sign, one of which was used to kill Finn. Some of these stakes were destroyed, but Esther used Alaric's Gilbert Ring to make the last one indestructible. This stake almost killed Klaus and later killed his brother, Kol. However he is now untouchable do to the fact, that he sired Stefan and Damon's bloodline, along with most of their friends, and if they kill him with it, they will die along with him. The stake is now in his possession. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - As a supernatural entity Klaus can be harmed or killed by a witch/warlock that can channel enough power. Considering his level of power however this would likely be very difficult to achieve. The most notable case would be in Bringing Out The Dead where he mentions that Esther can kill him. Her knowledge of the spell that created vampires and thus ability to reverse it could be the deciding factor in this. His resilience to magic was shown when Davina tried to hurt him, and he was barely hurt by her power. *'Desiccation' - Like any vampire, lack of blood will immobilize Klaus. This process can be artificially induced by a witch through the use of a dark magic spell which stops a human's heart and having other people make and hold a blood connection to Klaus. *'The Cure '- The Cure will strip an original vampires of their immortality causing them to become humans/witches or in Klaus case a werewolf. Esther had a spell which would have cured them of their immortality. *'Hunter's Curse - '''If an original vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter's curse until a new hunter is replaced. Events Influenced By Klaus's goal of breaking the Curse Katherine and Mason * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. (Katerina) * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, betraying her friends and family, siring Stefan and Damon, and faking her death. (Lost Girls, ''Children of the Damned, Blood Brothers, Founder's Day, The Return) * The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. (Memory Lane) * Mason Lockwood's curse being activated. (Kill or Be Killed) * Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood's return to Mystic Falls. (Founder's Day, The Return) Caroline and Tyler * Caroline being turned into a vampire. (The Return) * Tyler's curse being activated. (Masquerade) Rose and Trevor * Rose and Trevor kidnapping Elena so they could get their freedom. (Masquerade, Rose) Elijah and Isobel * Elijah meeting the Petrova Doppelgänger. Rose granted freedom while Trevor was decapitated. (Rose) * Elijah's deal with Elena. (By The Light of the Moon) * The death of Luka, Jonas, and Greta Martin. * Elijah's revival, and trust for Elena. (The Last Dance, Klaus) * Isobel's return to Mystic falls (under compulsion of Klaus) and with the help of Maddox, They retrieve the moonstone, Katherine, and Alaric. After Isobel's job was finished she was compelled by Klaus to take off her necklace and burn to death in the sunlight. (The House Guest, Know Thy Enemy) Jenna and Elena * Jenna being turned into a vampire. (The Last Day) * The deaths of Jenna, Jules, Elena (resurrected), and John. (The Sun Also Rises) * Elena readying herself to be sacrificed to save her friends. (The Sacrifice, By The Light of the Moon) Allies, Servants and Enemies |-|Allies= *'Gloria' - She was a powerful, 116 year old witch, and also the owner of a Gloria's. Unlike vampires, Gloria is not immortal. Despite her charmingly good looks, and forty-year old appearance, Gloria is the only witch ever known to discover a spell that could decrease the speed of human age. She was killed by Katherine. *'Greta Martin' - She was a witch. Jonas' daughter and Luka's sister. She is first mentioned in The House Guest by Luka. She is kept by Klaus and that is the reason Jonas and Luka join Elijah in his quest to retrieve the Moonstone but she is present with Maddox in the Alaric´s house and she says she is happy to see Klaus (Alaric´s body). In the episode The Last Day, Greta mentioned she was never "lost" (abducted), it makes clear that her intentions were always to help Klaus. She was killed by Damon. *'Maddox' - He was a warlock and was working with Klaus, aiding him with his magic. He is first seen in Know Thy Enemy. He was killed in The Last Day by Damon and Matt. *'Hybrids' - Hybrids are loyal to Klaus and will seek his acceptance because his blood created them. |-|Servants= *'Isobel Flemming' - She was a vampire. Isobel was an expert researcher and Elena's mother. She manages to contact Klaus but when she finds him, Klaus compels her to gather information about Mystic Falls (Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, etc.). He then compels her to commit suicide by exposing herself to the sunlight when her job was done. *'Stefan Salvatore '- After Damon was bitten by a werewolf, Stefan seeks Klaus to find a cure. During the meeting Stefan with Klaus, Klaus reveals the cure is the Klaus´s blood but Klaus manipulates Stefan to serve or else he would not give the cure. Klaus forces Stefan to drink countless bags of human blood as he wanted to awaken Stefan's ripper side. In the end, despite the attempts he had made in the second season to control his blood lust, Stefan gave in to the blood and killed a young girl at Klaus' order. A pleased Klaus then told Stefan that they would be leaving town that night. |-|Enemies= Appearances Season 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' (In Alaric's body) *''The Last Dance'' (In Alaric's body) *''Klaus'' (In Alaric's body), ''(First modern day appearance) *The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (as Silas) *''Graduation'' The Originals *''Pilot - Originals'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' }} Changes from the Books In the books, Klaus is of unknown age, but is at least from the Bronze Age. He seems to have fought in every major war through time, most notably in Alexander the Great's army, in the Trojan War, and in the wars that led to the Roman Empire's downfall (on the Germanic side). He then decided to stick around the general area of Germany where, sometime in the 15th century. In the books, Klaus was the one who transformed Katherine into a vampire, in the TV series, it ended up being Rose who played the part, and Klaus and Katherine's back stories have been completely changed from the books. Klaus shows great strength and durability at all times of injury and other vampires feared law. For example: Klaus manipulates the mind of Katherine to inform the brothers Salvatore's that he is dead (Katherine kills Klaus centuries ago, because he is no longer useful). Klaus continually avoids Elena messages or visions to Bonnie and Stefan. A vampire must be invited by someone to enter your home, but Klaus enters Vicki's house and violently murdered her without one. Stefan and Damon fight against Klaus, but do not do any harm. In the books, when everyone tries to fight against Klaus, all of the weapons used against him fail. Klaus more or less kills Stefan, and nearly kills Damon as well, until an intervention from Elena's spirit, leading an army's worth of unquiet Civil War ghosts against him. The ghosts carry a screaming Klaus away, and his current whereabouts (and state of being) are unknown. It was later revealed that when he had attacked Meredith's grandfather before the books started, he had in fact been trying to capture Meredith and her twin brother Cristian. He failed to capture Meredith who became half-human, half-vampire as a result, but got Cristian who became a vampire himself. Name *German variation of "Nicholas ". From the Greek Νικολαος (Nikolaos) meaning "victory of the people". It's the name of a saint who is at the origin of Saint Claus legend. Trivia Episode Count *In Season 3 Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Smells Like Teen Spirit, Ghost World, 1912 and Break On Through *In Season 4 Klaus doesn't appear in 4 episodes: Memorial, We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, Stand By Me and The Walking Dead. Gallery Tropes *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said *The Casanova - Katerina (a little) and, most recently, Caroline *All Love is Unrequited - Caroline. Despite his attempts to woo her, and the fact that she knows he's in love with her, she is in love with Tyler and keeps refusing his advances. Still has chance to be averted, though is increasingly unlikely given the time he has left in Mystic Falls. See also Sympathy for the Devil . *A Day in the Limelight - Has an episode named after him. Due to his nature at the time, it also classifies as a Villain Episode . *Actually fits the Evil Brit accent trope - as the only character on the show with a British accent, this has not been averted nor inverted. *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his step-father Mikael is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. However, instead of being daggered, Klaus must literally be chained and dessicated. When Alaric was turned into a vampire/vampire hunter, Klaus could do nothing to prevent Alaric from staking his dessicated body with the white oak stake . Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- : (To Camille) "I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms." '' --Girl in New Orleans'' See also it:Niklaus Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Protagonists